They say opposites attract
by BeardyBob
Summary: Have you ever met someone that you are so in love with that it hurts? Yeah, me neither…But as for James Potter and Lily Evans. That's an entire different story altogether. They say opposites attract, they were right. One-shot. Jily. please enjoy the cliché goodness :D


_Hey! Just a small random one shot – be warned: This is painfully tacky/corny/cheesy/cliché…read at own risk ;) I adore cliché stories…as should you, they're fun :D Please enjoy. I own nothing, the wondrous JK Rowling is the reason we're all here._

**They say opposites attract.**

Have you ever met someone that you are so in love with that it _hurts?_ Yeah, me neither…But as for James Potter and Lily Evans. That's an entire different story altogether. They say opposites attract, they were right.

James Potter met Lily Evans on September 1st 1971. That was the beginning of the very long ten years that belonged to the conflicting pair.

Even at eleven, when he was supposed to find girls absolutely disgusting, he somehow could appreciate her prettiness. She didn't look like other girls. Her auburn hair demanded attention and her bright eyes lit the entire scene. James Potter was a boy after all and he wouldn't have gone so far as to say the 'eyes are the windows to the soul'... but he did know they held a beautiful intensity. He couldn't help grin when around her. He wouldn't have said he was in _love_, but yeah, there was definitely something about her.

Lily Evans however despised that childish toe-rag! The moment she met him, she hated him. Hated! His pathetic and nasty taunts, his cocky disposition and his unruly hair – it frustrated her, hadn't he ever heard of a comb?! She disliked his mean pranks and ever looming presence. Admittedly, she often thought secretly, he wasn't the worst looking human ever. But no, she didn't care, his looks most definitely did not match his character. She couldn't like someone like that, she wasn't _that_ shallow.

* * *

Of course that all changed. Inevitably.

It wasn't exactly love at first sight. It wasn't exactly love three years later either. Or four, or five…it took a while. But it happened eventually. After a lot of tears and tantrums, screams and hexes, as Sirius Black would mockingly gush: 'the stars had aligned'. This, as anticipated, earned him an embarrassed punch on the arm by his messy haired mate.

The way he looked at her. The way she looked at him. They were in love…their eyes practically screamed it. Their constant arguing and clashing just proved to everyone around them that no two people were more in love than that of James and Lily. Everyone knew it. _They_ knew it. But God forbid they admit it!

Gosh no, Lily was far to stubborn and bossy to admit it! And after years of acting like a love sick puppy, James refused to melt back to his old grovelling ways, instead, he became too proud to admit it again. Too self righteous. They were both too swollen with pride to allow themselves to give in.

* * *

How could James Potter fancy her? How could he fancy Lily. His friends often thought this, as did his fan club of girls. She wasn't exactly the sweetest chocolate in the box. She was shrewd and a right old know-it-all. She was head girl and practically perfect. He was the complete opposite. He never was one for following the rules or being uptight.

And how could she fancy him? Fancy the boy that had taunted and stalked and teased her for god knows how long? He was a rebellious trouble-maker extraordinaire. He was a ladies man, an egotistical prankster. They just were not the same!

* * *

When they shared fleeting admirable glances or a hearty chuckle without realising it…it wasn't hard to tell they loved each other. Lily swore she felt her ribs breaking one day as she laughed at James' joke. He could've sworn his heart fluttered girlishly when she snorted indelicately. That's when he knew he won her round. That's when she knew she couldn't deny the creeping up emotions.

They say opposites attract. They were right.

He adored quidditch. She hated it.

She loved school, he despised it.

He enjoyed a good argument. She wept when quarrelling occured.

She loved to soothe and care for people. He however, socked someone on the arm and told them to man up.

They were so different – in too many ways. But neither could deny the ever lurking feelings which would sneak up every now and then. There were so, so many things they hated about each other. So many. But the things they did like about each other, well of course, that's all that mattered:

To her, he had always been a smooth talking cocky toe-rag that cared for no ones personal space or wishes, she kind of hated him. Until then. She felt her cheeks gleam with red when she thought of this. She smirked knowingly and gently shook her head.

James, however, saw past her negative qualities, he adored how her speech was a whirlpool of emotions and syllables thrown together haphazardly when excited. He chuckled tenderly and punched the air, grinning mentally over the prospect of being with Lily.

She had no faults in his eyes. And suddenly, nor did he in hers.

_They say opposites attract._

_They couldn't be more right._

**A/N: just a small random one shot that I started writing in art class :) It's not the best and it's very cliché but oh well. I was thinking of starting to write a series of drabbles and one shots as my main story has hit some serious blockage. I'll have a little think :)**

**Let me know if you liked it or if I should just go live in my attic and never ever write a single sentence ever again :) (but please don't say that, I'll cry…) yay for Jily!**

** ~ K xx**


End file.
